Mike Elizondo
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, U.S. non_vocal_instrumentalist | genre = }} | instrument = | years_active = 1995–present | label = Aftermath Entertainment | website = }} Mike Elizondo (born October 22, 1972) is an American musician, songwriter, and record producer. Elizondo is the current Musical Director and bass player of American Public Media's radio variety show, Live from Here. He also writes songs and plays the bass, guitar, and keyboards. In 2011, he joined Warner Bros. Records as staff producer and A&R executive. Musical career Elizondo is especially known for his collaborations with hip hop record producer Dr. Dre and rapper Eminem. He has played the bass for many of Dr. Dre's productions and has co-written some of Eminem's songs, including the hit single "The Real Slim Shady". He co-produced several songs on Eminem's Encore with Dr. Dre, Bryan Lennen and co-produced 50 Cent's hit single "In Da Club", again, with Dr. Dre. Elizondo has also co-written songs for many other notable artists, including Jay Z, Busta Rhymes, Snoop Dogg, D12, Xzibit, Nate Dogg and Obie Trice. He co-wrote hits like 50 Cent's "In Da Club", The Game's "Higher", and Eminem's "Just Lose It". Elizondo and three other high-profile musicians formed an experimental rock group called Shogun Warrior. The group frequently plays at the famed Baked Potato bar & club in Hollywood, California. Aside from hip-hop, Elizondo has worked with singer-songwriter Fiona Apple, producing her 2005 album Extraordinary Machine. He was also involved in album tracks for artists such as Nelly Furtado, Lisa Marie Presley, and Pink (one track was "To Love Me Now", which didn't make the final cut for her "I'm Not Dead" album, but another song "I Got Money Now" did make the cut). |website=www.soundonsound.com|language=en-gb|access-date=2017-12-03}} Elizondo produced the song "Wunderkind" with Maverick artist Alanis Morissette. The song appeared on the soundtrack to the film-version of The Chronicles of Narnia and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award in the category of Best Song. In 2010, Elizondo produced the song "I Remain" written by Morissette for the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time soundtrack. In 2007, Elizondo played bass with Doyle Bramhall II during the concert "Doyle Bramhall II:Live At The Great Wall Of China". He produced several tracks on Maroon 5's It Won't Be Soon Before Long, Natasha Bedingfield's NB, Rilo Kiley's Under the Blacklight and American Idol runner-up Blake Lewis's debut album A.D.D.. He also produced One Tree Hill star Kate Voegele's second album, A Fine Mess. Credits AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2017-12-03}} Elizondo has also produced for Danger Radio. They recorded the group's debut album in early 2008. He featured on the cover of ''Bass Player'' magazine alongside Maroon 5 bassist Mickey Madden. Elizondo was nominated for Producer of the Year at the 2008 Grammy Awards alongside Mark Ronson, Timbaland and Joe Chiccarelli. Credits AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2017-12-03}} He has also helped produce the Grammy Award-winning Hello Hurricane, the seventh album from alternative rock band Switchfoot and is credited as a producer on Switchfoot's eighth album, Vice Verses. Elizondo contributed to the composition of Carrie Underwood's single, "Cowboy Casanova", for the album Play On. He also co-wrote "Can't Stay Away", "Is It Over", and "Send Me All Your Angels" for Kris Allen's self-titled debut album. He produced both of heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold's #1 albums, 2010's Nightmare, and 2013's Hail to the King. In 2011, he produced Mastodon's new album The Hunter at Doppler Studios in Atlanta. The same year, the popular Lowe's TV commercial featured "Don't Stop" a song he co-wrote and produced two years before from Gin Wigmore's album Holy Smoke. That November, Regina Spektor announced via Facebook that she had been recording a new album with Elizondo during Summer. He worked with Tegan and Sara on their seventh studio album, 2013's ''Heartthrob''. Elizondo produced Raleigh Ritchie's 2016 single "Keep it Simple", which also features a verse from Stormzy, from his debut album, You're a Man Now, Boy (2016). He also worked with Twenty One Pilots on their album Blurryface which he produced several tracks. He produced American singer/songwriter Skylar Grey's album "Natural Causes". In 2017, Elizondo created Galway Girl with Ed Sheeran for his third album ÷, and worked with Muse, producing their single Dig Down as well as the song Blockades from the 2018 album Simulation Theory. Credits AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2017-12-03}} He produced 10 of the 13 songs on the third Walk the Moon album What If Nothing in 2017, alongside frequent collaborator Mike Crossey. He produced 4 songs off the 2019 Half-Alive album Now, Not Yet, once again sharing producing duties on the same album as Crossey. References External links *2014 Audio Interview with Mike Elizondo from the I'd Hit That Podcast *Mike Elizando is One Cool Dude at The Grixer *class=artist|id=p240514|pure_url=yes}} Mike Elizondo at allmusic *Mike Elizondo interview in Sound on Sound magazine, by Paul Tingen. Category:Living people Category:Aftermath Entertainment artists Category:American people of Ecuadorian descent Category:American session musicians Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:1972 births